The Pains of Love
by Naomi
Summary: A sequel to 'Hopeful Tears'. Just because you're married doesn't mean your problems disappears. Kaoru is tired of Megumi hanging all over Kenshin. Kenshin never stops her though. In truth, does he like it?


The Pains of Love  
  
We're finally married. We're finally married. W-e-'r-e a-r-e f-i-n-a- l-l-y m-a-r-r-i-e-d. No matter how many times I say it I can never get myself to believe it. It is like I had a wonderful dream and woke up to find out that it was true.  
  
I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face as it filters through the paper screens. I open my eyes and register the thought that Kenshin is actually sleeping next to me. Usually when it rained, I could here him having nightmares about his days as Batousai and about losing Tomoe. Last night when it rained, it was the first time he slept calmly. For me, it was the first time I slept at all on a rainy night. The reason I could never sleep during a storm is because my dad died during one.  
  
I get up as quietly as I can so that I won't wake him but it is no use. His reflexes wake him up at the slightest bit of movement. He sat up and smiled at me. I smiled back and started to laugh. I don't know why. I just feel so happy that nothing could spoil this moment.  
  
"Hey ugly! Would you get up already and make breakfast. I actually hungry enough to eat your cooking!" Yahiko yelled from outside. I guess there was something that could spoil the moment. I grab my bokken from against the wall and begin the morning ritual of chasing Yahiko. I can hear Kenshin laughing and I start to get angrier. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"  
  
He walks up to me and hugs me and my angry dies down. "You are," he whispers. I give him a playful punch and walk off to start breakfast. Maybe this time I won't burn the rice. I put the pot of rice over the fire and I watch Kenshin and Yahiko talking. When I finally turn back I realize that the rice has burnt. "Oh no, not again!" I yell in frustration. Yahiko runs up takes one look at the rice and makes some comment about how he's lost his appetite. I'm not sure what exactly he said since I knocked him out before he finished his sentence.  
  
I dish up the burnt rice. Sano and Megumi show up and tell us all about their "date" that Sano finally asked Megumi to go on. Sano starts complaining about the food right along with Yahiko but I decide to tune them out. I've already gotten mad enough for right now.  
  
Since I'm having a hard time controlling my temper, I walk to my room to get dressed since I was too lazy to get out of my sleeping robe before breakfast.  
  
Where did my kimono go? The one I laid out isn't here. Instead there is one that I've never seen. I never had seen the obi either. The kimono is ski blue. It has green grass growing along the hem. Yellow flowers on a vine work their way up the robe to the collar and the sleeves. There are clouds on the upper half of it. The obi is vivid shades of yellow and deep blue. I spot a piece of paper hanging from a string. It read, "I thought this would look pretty on you. Hope you like it. -Kenshin". So that's where he disappeared to the day before the wedding. He was buying me this kimono. He must have hung it on the rake before breakfast. I think I'm starting to love him even more if that I possible.  
  
I put on a light green under robe then I slip the kimono over it. I tie the obi in a drum knot. I spin around once admiring the kimono then I step out of the room to go show everyone Kenshin's present to me.  
  
Everyone gasps as they see me. Since the sun is shinning on me, my hair seems to glow. I am wearing my hair down because it makes the kimono stand out even more. Megumi comes up to me and says, "You look absolutely beautiful," to me for the first time. Yahiko can only stand there gapping. For once even he doesn't have an insult to throw at me.  
  
Sano taps me on the shoulder. I didn't realize he was standing behind me. My hand flies to my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Sheesh, I hate it when he does that. "You clean up nicely, Jou-chan." Was that a compliment? I didn't know Sano was capable of such a feat. I'm starting to blush. The nerve of him to flirt with me the day after my wedding. Who does he think he is? Where's Kenshin? Is he inside cooking breakfast? I should ask him soon to teach me how to cook. It's improper for a wife not to know how to cook.  
  
Why am I thinking this way? It's a new era. Women are independent and able to do things they couldn't do before. It goes for men. I should still ask him to teach me how to cook just the same.  
  
I don't know why. Those does I was having yesterday are coming back. What if Kenshin starts treating me differently What if he just focuses on the romance and forgets the more important things? I'm afraid he'll start treating me like an object instead of a person.  
  
I see Megumi inside talking to Kenshin again and their laughing about some amusing secret. I want to be his best friend and his wife. I see him talk so easily to Megumi and he's not all dreamy around her. I have found myself wishing this for the last few months. I shouldn't be having these thoughts but I am. I need to talk to Kenshin after breakfast.  
  
How will I explain how I feel to him? I don't want him to take it the wrong way. Why is it that us girls are always faced with these types of decisions? Don't men care about any of these sorts of things? I'm becoming a silly little girl again. When will I grow up? I am going to drive myself over the edge. To think I got all these doubts out of something as insignificant as cooking lessons.  
  
My feet are starting to hurt. Breakfast is already ready? I didn't realize I have been standing here thinking for such a long time. I've lost my train of thought.  
  
I go inside. I kneel at the table. Whatever is for breakfast smells good. Kenshin is trying to catch my eye but I am purposefully avoiding eye contact with him. I can't believe that I wanted him to come home for so long, I even almost killed myself over it, but here I am treating him like this. I allow myself to make eye contact with hike. He smiles and I try and smile back but it is half-hearted. He frowns. I know he con tell I'm hiding something.  
  
After lunch he took me aside. "What's wrong," he asks me. I don't know into words. It's something that's never come easily to me. I'm just going to come out and say exactly what I've been thinking. He may think I sound like a little child complaining but I can't keep these feelings inside anymore.  
  
"I'm afraid our relationship is changing for the worst. I know I should have said something sooner but I was afraid you would think of me as being naïve." I tell him. Shock appears on his face but he does not say anything. I continue on, "You talk with Megumi so easily as if you to were best friends. It used to be that we with us but not anymore. I envy her every time I see her talking to you. All I can think is how much I wish we were like that. Also, I feel a little uncomfortable when you talk to her since you broadcast to her everything that happens between you and me. I know I'm being selfish. I'm not telling you talking to Megumi or anything. I just want to have that same sort of relationship with you inside of our marriage. Remember, you can tell me anything just like I can tell you anything.  
  
Kenshin was at a loss for words, "I.I.I didn't mean to. You should have told me. I just started talking to her since you've been so busy."  
  
"If you wanted to talk to me about something, you should have pulled me aside and I would have made sure I made time. I feel like a little child rambling on but I had to tell you. Also, do you mind not advertising every single thing that happens in our love life to Megumi?" I asked.  
  
"From now on that stuffs between you and me. Thank you for being honest with me and thanks for knocking some sense into me," he stated.  
  
"Your cute when you care," I said as I pull him closer for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and deep caring. He then picked me up and started spinning me around. I start laughing. He lost his balance and feel down with me on top of him. We were both laughing and smiling. Our earlier dispute was behind us  
  
"Have you ever heard of angels? There are creatures that Christians believe in that dress in white and have wings made of dove feathers. I'm starting to believe I'm married to an angel in disguise," Kenshin said.  
  
"I'm not that special. Besides, angels live in heaven," I reply.  
  
Laying here on the grass and starring into his eyes, it was easy for me to believe that maybe somehow we were in heaven.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, I hope you liked this sequel. At the time I wrote this, my friend and her boyfriend were going through a similar situation. That's what inspired this fic. Unfortunately, they are now broken up. My friend's ex is slowly learning to get over her. Oh well, as you can tell, I'm a big sucker for waff. There is definitely going to be on more one-shot, the honeymoon. If anyone has some ideas for a story to write afterwards, please tell me. I'd love to know. Bye for now!  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


End file.
